


Medicina

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Tom enfermo, Potters sobreprotectores y una medicina muggle casera
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948





	Medicina

Suspiró con cansancio, mirando aquella sospechosa medicina casera regalo de su suegra.

Dorea Potter había demostrado ser una mujer divertida y afectuosa, una vez superada la obvia reticencia de que su niño estuviera con un hombre diez años mayor. Con todo su instinto maternal a cuestas lo había prácticamente adoptado al descubrir que era huérfano.

La amable mujer había llegado realmente preocupada aquella mañana, cuando James la había llamado a causa de su más que instalado resfrío.

De ese modo, su mañana había transcurrido siendo mimado por ambos Potter, para el seguro fastidio de Charlus. El jefe de la familia Potter era bastante celoso de los suyos y, a pesar de haberlo aceptado en la familia, no miraba con demasiado entusiasmo aquellas muestras excesivas de afecto.

No cabe duda de que era quien mejor le caía.

Para alguien tan frío y solitario las continuas atenciones no eran algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, provocándole cierto fastidio

Claro ejemplo de esto fue cuando en la mañana había intentado salir de su cama para preparar su poción contra la gripe, la discusión había comenzado para culminar con él cubierto de colchas hasta las orejas.

Era absurdo perder el tiempo discutiendo con dos tercos Gryffindors, era absurdo discutir con dos Potters

En algún momento que había salido de su control, la madre de su novio había decidido que sería mejor que dejara de lado las pociones en favor de aquella medicina muggle casera que ella y todo su afecto habían preparado.

Y, como bien había aprendido en dos meses de convivencia con James, es imposible negarle nada a un Potter, al menos cuando esta realmente decidido

Volvió a mirar la humeante taza con recelo en el instante en que James se sentó a su lado en la cama dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro

“Deberías tomarla de una vez”- susurró con voz queda mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños besos en su cuello- “o cuando vuelva te obligará a tomarte toda la jarra de un trago”

“Me niego a beber esa cosa, ni siquiera sé con que está hecha”- refunfuñó en un susurro, sintiendo como las conocidas manos comenzaban a colarse bajo la casaca de su pijama

“Es limonada caliente endulzada con miel y especiada con salvia y romero- respondió el más joven acariciando con calma el musculoso pecho- solía prepararla para mí cuando era un niño”- explicó finalmente sentándose a horcajadas sobre su compañero

“Si te gusta tanto podrías tomártela”- se quejó frunciendo el seño, antes de sentir los carnosos labios nuevamente sobre su cuello

“La tomarás Tom?”- susurró con voz sensual, para dejar a su lengua lamer el tramo que la separaba del pezón

“Mmm… no”- jadeó el mayor con una sonrisa libidinosa, que James respondió con una traviesa

“La tomarás Tom?”- volvió a preguntar mordiendo suavemente el rozado pezón, alejándose estratégicamente de la zona que comenzaba a despertar en su amante.

“Nnn… ah…n-no”- volvió a gemir sintiendo cuando la hábil lengua se deslizó descendiendo deliciosamente hasta su ombligo y más allá.

“La tomarás?”- indagó nuevamente, levantando la vista desde su lugar junto al elástico del pantalón


End file.
